


Daddy's Little Siren

by CynicalLion



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Drinking, M/M, Murder, Porn With Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: There can only be six Sirens in the universe at any one time. It's common knowledge for anyone who makes it their business to know things about the mystical beings. However, there is a legend that warns any wise enough to listen to it of a seventh Siren. A Siren who should not be sought out and who the wise people in question should hope never finds the ambition to use their power.One day Handsome Jack finds himself a Siren who's willing to help him wake the Warrior and free Pandora of the bandit scourge that plagues it. This Siren is different from most, though: male, not bound to just one power, and with a surprising dark side.Ambition and Lust meet and the universe trembles.(Also check out Daddy's Little Siren Side Stories for some nonsense in between updates)
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting the Pandoran God of Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific Characters: Handsome Jack, Eros (original male character), minor background characters
> 
> Chapter Specific Relationships: Handsome Jack/Eros (original male character)
> 
> Chapter Specific Tags/Warnings: Murder, Shameless Flirting, Drinking, Daddy Kink, Lots of Teasing, God Complex

"Good morning, Mr. Handsome Jack, sir." Jack's personal assistant, who'd he'd taken to calling V since he couldn't remember her name beyond being fairly certain it started with a _v_ and because he was too busy, _lazy_ , to look up her actual name, greeted over the Echo in his ear.

Frowning, Jack looked down at the corner of one of his many monitors. "It's five o'clock, V." He replied after pressing the button to talk to her, confusion bleeding into his voice.

"Yes, sir." Was all V offered him, making him smile, though in confusion, not amusement. V had been his personal assistant for a few months now, almost a record, and he was fairly certain it was only because she always managed to confuse him like this. Confusion could be frustrating, sure, but V always confused him over stupid, little things that left him wondering _why?_ but were easy enough to put out of his mind so it never quite got that far.

"What d'you want, V?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair and massaging the forehead border of his mask.

"I have a potential Siren you need to come take a look at."

Groaning, Jack closed his eyes. "I already told you to start shooting those idiots who bring in marked-up corpses."

"This one is alive and I'm fairly certain the markings aren't just drawn on this time."

"How certain?" Jack asked, resolutely determined to not get up if the percent was any lower than ninety-nine. 

"They're glowing, sir." V responded, pausing for just a second before carrying on. "So unless the bandits who brought him in, which I **did** already take the liberty of shooting, learned how to make tattoos glow, fairly certain."

Perking up now, Jack started to stand before something caught in his head and he frowned. "Wait, _him_? Sirens can't be male, V, you know that."

"I do, sir." V replied brightly, moving on before Jack could say anything. "So I ordered one of the guards to shoot him, scientifically, of course, and the Siren in question popped her head. He was brought in fully restrained, mind, and he still is. I wouldn't have wasted your valuable time otherwise, sir."

"Huh." Jack muttered, sighing after a bit of pondering and standing. "Alright. Where am I headed?" He asked, walking over to the fast travel station in his office.

"Vehicle Bay F."

"You know I'm gonna strangle you if this turns out to be a waste of my time after all, right?" Jack asked, definitely not joking but adding a playful lilt to his voice anyway.

"Yes, sir. I've already notified my next of kin." V replied easily, making Jack smile again. It was gonna be a shame to have to replace her when this turned out to be some weird misunderstanding.

Selecting his destination, Jack held still and waited to be whisked away. Upon arrival, the smell of blood and gasoline were immediately prevalent in the air. A bandit car was parked haphazardly on one of the slightly raised platforms in the bay and there were five corpses in total in the room. Four were clearly the bandits who'd brought the maybe-Siren in, and the fifth one was without a head; obviously the Hyperion guard V had told him about. Kneeling in the midst of the carnage was a decidedly feral looking individual who currently had every gun in the room trained on him.

Walking over to V, who was standing away from the carnage and appeared to be waiting patiently for him, Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, now's your only chance to wow me."

"Open fire." V ordered calmly, looking to the kneeling man. The guards immediately did as they were told despite what had happened to the first guard. As Jack watched, the bullets stopped before they could reach the man, all of them suspended in the air by a purple energy of sorts. Then they all went flinging back to their respective shooters, bringing the corpse total in the room up to ten when their shields couldn't handle the onslaught.

"We-he-hell." Jack hummed, glancing over at V. "Guess who might not be getting strangled today." He said quietly, walking towards the probably Siren and holding his hands up defensively when he looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Hey there, sweetheart, I'm _so_ sorry about all that." Jack said, giving the man a dashing grin, even as his voice was laced with false remorse. "I mean, c'mon, Veronica! "Open fire"? That is **not** what I meant by _wow me_. For shame!" Glancing over his shoulder at a very confused looking V, who he'd decided to dub Veronica at the last second to make himself look like less of a jackass in front of his new asset, Jack gave her a semi-apologetic half-shrug and shot her with the pistol he always kept on his person.

As she fell limply to the floor, Jack holstered his gun and crouched where he stood a ways away from the bound man. "Some people, right?" He asked gently, offering him a fetching, though apologetic, smile and forcing himself not to smile any wider when the man seemed to relax a little. "Before I get you out of those uncomfortable-looking restraints, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Jack asked, tilting his head slightly and waiting in anticipation while the man thought it over. He eventually nodded and Jack lightly clapped his hands together. "Great! Why don't we start with your name? Got somethin' I can call ya besides sweetheart?"

"Eros." The man replied quietly, his voice sounding distinctly like it didn't get used often. He shifted on his knees a bit before adding equally quietly, "But I don't mind sweetheart."

Chuckling softly, Jack allowed his grin to take on a more flirtatious note. "My name is Handsome Jack, but I'm sure you already knew that. You, however, can just call me Jack." When Eros gave him a slightly confused look, Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "You-- do know who I am, don't you, sweetheart?" He asked slowly, sure that Eros _must_ know. **Everyone** knew who he was. But Eros shook his head slowly. He didn't know. "You been livin' under a rock, kiddo?" Jack muttered, trying to soften his slip with a playful smile. "I mean, c'mon! Handsome Jack? The King of Pandora? President of Hyperion? Ringin' any bells?" He tried, letting out a little "huh" when Eros shrugged as best he could in his bonds.

"I'm not from here." He admitted shifting again in a clearly uncomfortable way. "I come from a place with alot of trees and not alot of people."

 _That would explain why you look like you've been dragged through a swamp sideways._ But Jack managed to not say **that** out loud. Instead, he just smiled and gave a light shrug. "Well, all that isn't really important. What is important--" He started, straightening up and going over to a bandit corpse to loot a keyring from it, "--is getting you out of those cuffs, huh?" Jack walked back over to Eros and crouched again, this time much closer, but paused before reaching out to actually make good on his words.

"Aw, shoot. One little thing I forgot." He said, lowering the keyring and offering Eros a crooked smile. "You seem awful sweet and all, _buuut_ I _did_ see what you did to--" Jack motioned vaguely behind himself at the bullet-ridden corpses, "--them. Now, I'm not saying I don't trust you, again, real sweet, but, I am a very important man." Reaching into his jacket pocket, Jack produced a metal collar of sorts. "So if you wouldn't mind me taking one _eensy-weensy_ little precaution against those powers of yours, I'd be just **so** super grateful."

After a long silence, Eros nodded slowly. "Okay." He said quietly, sounding uncertain and eyeing the metal ring.

"Thanks a bunch, pumpkin." Jack said, opening the collar up and sliding it around Eros' neck. "You have no idea how much it means to me, really." He added, clicking the collar closed and moving back a bit. "How's that fit? Not too snug?" Eros simply shook his head and Jack grinned at him, carefully keeping the dangerous edge from his smile. Now Eros wouldn't be able to use his powers without Jack's say so, so Jack felt reasonably safe removing his cuffs.

After doing just that, Jack straightened up and offered Eros his hand. The man took it uncertainly and stood on shaky legs, Jack carefully keeping himself from cringing at how dirty his hands were. "Now, while I'm sure you're just dying to get back to-- wherever it is exactly you came from, I **do** sorta feel the need to make up this whole _you getting kidnapped_ thing to you." Jack said, holding up his free hand even though it didn't look like Eros was going to argue. "I insist, of course. So, hows about some famous Hyperion hospitality, hm?" Which for most people meant getting air-locked and/or shot, but Eros didn't need to know that.

When Eros tilted his head and looked decidedly curious, Jack wrapped his already soiled arm around the slightly shorter man and started leading him to the fast travel station across the bay. "I'm talkin' a nice hot shower followed by a nice long bubble bath and accompanied by only the finest treats for your eating pleasures." He explained, glancing over at the man walking beside him. "And hey, while we're at it, if I happen to have a couple more questions for you, you wouldn't mind that, would you, princess?"

Eros shook his head, Jack able to see some blush under the grime he seemed to be caked in, and he grinned a bit more sharply than he'd meant to. "Great." He breathed, punching the code required to get into his personal quarters into the fast travel machine. With a flash of pixels and a bit of digital chatter, the two were off.

Twenty minutes later, Jack was sitting on a stool at his personal bar, waiting for the order he'd placed with his personal chef to arrive. The shower was still going full blast, Jack could hear it thanks to the Echo he'd left on the bathroom counter, so his chef still had time before Jack _fired_ him. He was currently keeping his impatience in check by scrolling too quickly through new personal assistant candidates, hoping one would catch his eye.

The sound of a delivery arriving caught Jack's attention and he walked over to the little station his food order was materializing on. Once it fully came into existence, Jack looked it over and decided it was acceptable. Grabbing the tray of snacks, and a bottle of expensive wine for good measure, Jack made his way back to his massive bathroom and set the tray down on the tub seat. He picked out some bubble bath and got that working up in the eight person tub.

Straightening up as the shower turned off, Jack grabbed a fluffy, freshly dried bathrobe from the counter, clicking off the Echo device there while he did and brought it over to his walk-in shower. Looking away like the gentleman he very much wanted Eros to believe he was, for now, anyway, Jack held the robe out when the shower door opened and lowered his hand when Eros took it with a surprised "oh" and shy sounding "thanks". He waited a bit before looking over and smiled at how well Eros cleaned up.

Now that he wasn't caked in the grime of jungle living, he was actually pretty cute. He had a fairly feminine face, even despite the roughly shaved stubble, and his skin, or at least his face, Jack couldn't see much else thanks to the robe, had way less scars than he'd expect from someone who'd come in looking so feral. His eyes were damn near breathtaking, both of them being a vibrant purple that seemed to glow, and his hair was long and black but with odd purplish-blue highlights that only showed up when he caught the light the right way.

"If I may be so bold," Jack started, holding his hand out to Eros and grinning wolfishly when he took it, "you clean up amazingly."

Flushing at the compliment, Eros looked away. "Thank you." He muttered, not quite sure what to do with himself. He'd never had the attention of such an attractive individual on him before and while he wasn't really sure he trusted Jack and his kind words and gestures, he certainly wasn't complaining about the attention.

Chuckling softly, Jack led Eros over to the tub, which was almost half full by then, and let his hand go. "I hope you like ginger and roses." He said, picking up the bottle from the floor and popping it open to take a whiff. He sighed lightly and held it out to Eros. "It's my favorite."

Taking the bottle tentatively, Eros gave it a sniff and hummed softly. "It does smell good." He admitted, handing the bottle back and looking at the huge tub before him. His eyes were then drawn to the large platter of food sitting just out of reach and his stomach rumbled lightly, causing Jack to laugh and Eros to flush in embarrassment.

"You go ahead and get in, I'll go get us some glasses for that wine." Jack said, flashing Eros a particularly saucy grin and leaving the room. He heard the shuffling of cloth almost as soon as he'd turned away and couldn't resist a glance back. What he saw nearly stopped him in his tracks. Eros had a fairly slim waist, and even from the back, Jack could tell it was from malnourishment, but damn if that meant anything when his slim waist was coupled with that positively sinful ass he was sporting. His tan skin was littered in scars and just before Jack's legs carried him fully from the room, he got to witness the muscles underneath moving as Eros got into the tub. God damn. Apparently even male Sirens came the prettiest in the galaxy.

Suddenly the utterly unfathomable odds of Eros' very existence dawned on Jack and he was moving much quicker to get those glasses and get back to the man likely chowing down in his tub. He had so many questions. Snatching up said glasses, Jack power-walked back to the bathroom, only slowing once he was nearly there, and came in with an easy-going but charming smile. Eros was indeed already settled in the tub, which had shut off automatically upon the water hitting the fill sensor, and chowing down on the snacks Jack'd had whipped up for him. He chuckled softly to himself and came over to pour them both a hearty glass of wine.

Settling down facing Eros on the edge of the tub nearest him, Jack took a sip of his wine and leaned back on his free hand casually. "So, you said you didn't live around alot of people, but did any of those people ever mention the word "Siren" around you?" He asked faux-casually, almost certain he was indeed dealing with a Siren, if not for the powers than for the tattoos covering his body that were indeed glowing faintly, but wanting to be super sure before getting too far ahead of himself.

After taking a gulp of wine to wash down the mouthful of food he was currently working on, Eros shook his head. When Jack made a disappointed sound and frowned, Eros shrunk a little, looking away. "But-- I've been able to do-- _stuff_ like what I did earlier since I was a kid." He offered meekly, glancing back up at Jack and perking up a little at the fact that he was no longer frowning. "And I can do other things, too." He said a bit more boldly, holding out the hand that wasn't holding his wine glass, palm up, and frowning when a tick went by and nothing happened.

Chuckling lightly, which got Eros' attention off his hand and back onto him, Jack reached out and ran a finger along the collar around Eros' neck. "Forget something, cupcake?" He asked lowly, removing his finger and watching Eros gingerly touch the collar. "I _did_ say it was a precaution against your powers."

"Right." Eros murmured, lowering his hand back into the tub and setting his wine down so he could do the same with the other hand.

It was-- oddly cute how crestfallen Eros seemed to be about not being able to use his powers, so Jack polished off the last of his wine, set the glass down on the tub rim, and stood. "Tell you what, princess, give it another go." He said, walking behind Eros and crouching so he could put his hands on the other man's damp shoulders and lean close to his ear. "Show Daddy what you've got." Jack could practically feel Eros blushing from his position behind him and it made him grin deviously. Not everyone took well to Jack's over-the-top, flirtatious attitude but it seemed like Eros was eating up the attention. Which, Jack supposed, did seem rather appropriate considering who he was named after. What a happy coincidence that had turned out to be.

Swallowing hard, Eros raised his hand from the bubbly water and held it palm-up once again. This time when he focused, it had the desired effect. His tattoos lit up much more and a small ball of crackling purple light formed hovering over his hand. He smiled and moved his hand upwards just a bit, the ball moving to float higher and then scattering. The room suddenly went pitch black, not even the massive windows, which had just been letting in gorgeous views of space, letting any light into the room. Then the scattered bits of the orb glowed a little brighter and suddenly the ceiling of the restroom appeared to be littered in a million tiny purple stars.

"Holy hell." Jack breathed, looking up the lights only briefly before turning his eyes to the window. His eyes met nothing but a black void. "How did you make it so dark in here?" He asked, not caring about the pretty little light display on the ceiling and finding himself much more interested in whatever potential reality-warping was going on to block out all the light in the room.

Shrugging lightly, Eros called his light back to himself and the other lights in the room slowly filtered back in to fill in the black. "I just-- thought it." He said, turning his head a bit and opening his mouth to say more but freezing when he realized how close Jack was. Their faces were practically touching. Then Jack turned his head, and their noses actually brushed, Eros turning redder than ever at the slight contact.

As a predatory grin slowly spread across his face, Jack gently gripped Eros' chin and closed his still-open mouth. "You're so red, Eros." He purred, letting the man's name roll off his tongue as sinfully as possible without outright moaning it. "Is the water too hot?"

Letting out a shuddering sigh as Jack's warm breath ghosted over his skin, Eros shook his head as best he could while trying not to jostle Jack's hold on his chin.

"No?" Jack asked, his tone a mix of teasing and seductive. "Well, somethin's gotta be making you so flushed." He murmured, swiping his thumb slowly just under Eros' bottom lip. "Maybe the wine?"

"Maybe." Eros practically whispered, closing his eyes and trying desperately to get ahold of himself as Jack moved a bit to peer around him.

Making a noise that could possibly be passed off as a thoughtful hum if they were actually both drunk but was actually much closer to a soft moan, Jack moved back into Eros' line of sight, finding the Siren's eyes were wide in surprise. "Can't be that. You haven't even finished one glass." He said, grinning despite his thoughtful tone. "You're not feeling--" Jack slowly brushed his fingertips down the side of Eros' face as he spoke, pausing for a moment to brush his thumb over a high cheekbone and trying not to grin any wider when he practically whimpered, "--feverish, are you?"

"Oh my god." Eros panted softly, closing his eyes yet again. He was going to combust if he got any redder.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Jack breathed, his lips so close to Eros' that they brushed as he spoke. Then he pulled away and straightened up, putting a hand on his hip and smirking down at the flustered man in his tub. "So, I have a little proposition for you, princess."

"O-okay?" Eros questioned shakily, deciding not to look at the man who'd just made him harder than he'd ever been in his life just by-- doing whatever the hell all of that had been.

Retaking his perch on the side of the tub, Jack began to refill his wine leisurely. "See, it's sorta my fault those bandits kidnapped you." He started, matching Eros' surprised look with a calm smile. "I've been looking for an awful long time for a Siren and promised anyone who brought me one a rather large sum of money." Jack paused to take a sip of his wine and offered Eros a refill with a shake of the bottle. After a brief hesitation, Eros held his glass out, accepting the offer. Jack grinned. "And you, pumpkin," He paused, letting out a chuckle, "you are definitely a Siren." He set the bottle down on the floor and watched Eros take a slow sip from his glass.

"What do you need a Siren for?" Eros asked after Jack was quiet for a bit, deciding to go back to his food while he could. The situation was suddenly setting off warning bells for him and he wasn't entirely sure how much longer he had before everything turned hostile.

"I'm so happy you asked!" Jack exclaimed, grinning in a way that could be described as somewhat maniacal at that point. "As I'm sure you noticed, Pandora, the planet we were on before I whisked us away to this here dope as hell space station, is kind of a giant craphole. See, I want to change that." He said, leaning in a bit and lowering his voice a tad. "I want to wipe out all the people like the ones who kidnapped you and make Pandora a nice place for nice people to live." He said quietly, earnestly, the maniacal edge gone as he said it.

Frowning a bit at the menacing feel to Jack's words, despite what sounded like a rather noble cause, Eros swallowed his mouthful of food. "So, where do I come in?" He asked softly, hoping against hope that he'd like the answer. He didn't want to have to hurt Jack, but he would. Eros had lived in the wilderness of his home-world as long as he could remember and that accompanied by the fact that he really didn't like to use his powers unless he had to anyway had made him good at fighting without them so he was reasonably sure he could incapacitate the man if he needed to.

"Do you know what a Vault is?" Jack asked, posture having relaxed back into the casual leaning position he'd been sitting in earlier. Eros shook his head and Jack nodded. Made sense someone who didn't even know he was one of the rarest, most powerful creatures in the whole-ass universe didn't know anything of Vaults. "Vaults hold power. In this case, the power to purge Pandora of the vicious filth that calls it home." Jack explained, swirling his wine around in his glass. "And I need a Siren to help me open it."

There was another long pause before Eros spoke again, Jack barely managing to keep up his calmish demeanor while he waited. "What happens if I don't want to help you?" He asked cautiously, setting his wine glass aside and eyeing Jack uncertainly.

Smile turning just a little sharper at the corners, Jack shrugged faux-casually. "Then I find a different Siren." He said, keeping his voice carefully even. "I mean, not everyone is cut out for being a hero, I get it. I'll just have someone take you back to your planet and that'll be that." Jack's smile got a little tighter and his eyes narrowed a bit even as he still managed to keep his voice fairly even. "No hard feelings."

"I'll help." Eros decided after a fairly short bit of consideration. He still didn't quite trust Jack, but something about the man intrigued him greatly. He could tell he was hiding something and it made him curious and uneasy in equal measures. Not to mention he was terribly attractive and Eros was apparently a sucker for a handsome face.

It took Jack a moment to register that he wasn't going to have to forcibly restrain Eros, but when he did, his smile loosened up into a wide grin and he huffed out a short sigh. "You had me worried for a second there, pumpkin." He said, laughing softly and finishing his wine before setting his glass down. "But I had a good feeling about you." Leaning over a bit, Jack took Eros' jaw in his hand and smirked when he flushed lightly. "You and me, baby, we're gonna shape the future of the galaxy together."

"Yeah?" Eros asked weakly, wondering in the back of his mind when he'd become so pathetic but mostly just hyper-focusing on the huge, warm hand touching him.

"Oh yeah." Jack practically purred, lightly tapping Eros' cheek and removing his hand. "I have a couple preparations to make now, but you take your time, cupcake, enjoy your bath." Eros simply nodded and Jack flashed him a million dollar grin before leaving the bathroom. Angel was going to be thrilled to hear she wouldn't have to play nice with those pesky Vault Hunters anymore now that Jack didn't need their Siren. That also meant he could bring hell down on their heads before they became a real problem.

Head buzzing with new plans, Jack started off by sending out a message to his most trusted body double to get his ass over to Helios. He'd need someone to keep an eye on Eros while he was busy, after all, and who better to do it than himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be porn eventually, I promise! And that one little "Daddy" will NOT be the last of it!


	2. A Body Double, a Siren, and a Cat All Walk Into a Living Room...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros spends some time with Jack's most trusted Not-Jack and Angel gets the good news about the Vault Hunters while Jack gets another new asset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific Characters: Eros, Timothy Lawrence, Handsome Jack, Angel, Axton, Maya, minor background characters
> 
> Chapter Specific Tags/Warnings: Masturbation, Fantasizing, Size Kink, Daddy Kink, Drinking,

_"You and me, baby, we're gonna shape the future of the galaxy together."_

Sighing shakily, Eros sank further into the tub, only stopping once the bubbles were almost touching his nose. This whole situation felt-- _surreal_ to say the least. Dangerous too, certainly. One moment he was hunting in his jungle home, the next he was being-- poached, for lack of a better word, and drugged. Now he was being pampered by a clearly dangerous, clearly powerful man. And why? Because of his weird powers? A Siren, that's what Jack had called him.

 _Jack._ Reaching up, Eros brushed his fingers against the collar around his neck and hummed softly. It was loose enough that he could get a finger under it, which he was grateful for, but it was heavy more than just physically since it came with the knowledge that his best defense seemed useless with it on. Speaking of heavy, despite everything, or maybe because of everything, it was sort of hard to tell at this point, Eros was still quite hard.

Straightening up a bit, Eros took himself in hand and tipped his head back, relaxing against the tub. How long had it been since he'd had a truly peaceful moment to indulge in _this_? Too long, Eros decided as he gave himself the first slow pump and sighed lightly at the feeling of his mind clearing up. He'd used his voice more today than he had in probably years and now he was overusing his brain too. It was too much trying to figure out how he was feeling. Too much thinking about how he could only get his powers to work when Jack had asked him to try again, too much to think about his arousal despite, _hopefully despite_ , the danger of his situation, just too much.

It was giving him a headache. Luckily Eros knew the perfect cure for a headache. Gripping himself harder, Eros started up a slow pace, his mind emptying with every stroke and then slowly filling back up with images of Jack. Sighing softly, Eros sank into a more comfortable position and added a small twist to his movements, imagining Jack's massive hand in place of his smaller one and feeling a hot thrill at the mental image of Jack's hand engulfing his entire cock. He was small, after all, small enough that he was pretty sure Jack could do it.

Swearing quietly under his breath, Eros tried to imagine Jack pressed up against him, his hot voice in his ear and his hands around him, one engulfing his dick and the other curled around his hip. _"That's it, princess."_ He'd never been called princess or sweetheart or any of the other things Jack had taken to calling him. He wasn't even sure what a cupcake was, but it felt damn good when Jack called him one. Eros' hips bucked up into his hand and he sped up his stroking, his other hand moving to drape over the tub edge so he didn't slide below the bubbles.

 _"Atta boy, princess, let it all go for Daddy."_ Cock pulsing under the soapy water, Eros came with a quiet gasp, too used to keeping such moments quiet in the jungle to actually let go even now. Letting out a shuddering breath, Eros swished his hand around a bit to clean it off and couldn't help but laugh softly at himself. He'd really just gotten off thinking about a man he'd barely met. A man who was his only way back to his home. A man who was planning on using his powers to _shape the future of the galaxy_.

Did he even want to go back home? Was something wrong with him if he was okay with staying as long as Jack allowed? Eros' headache started to creep back in and he sighed tiredly. Maybe it was just better to take the situation as it came and stop trying to think about it. He wasn't in any immediate danger as far as he could tell and he liked Jack despite the admittedly dangerous aura that clung to him like a second skin so maybe being content was enough. Maybe he didn't need to strain his brain.

Stretching out, Eros decided he was over his bath and stood, pausing a moment to grab his snacks and the wine from the floor, and left the tub. He padded over to the counters in front of the huge mirror on one wall and set his treats down, grabbing the warm, fluffy yellow towel there and starting to dry himself off. He'd never been a fan of being wet, but there weren't exactly warm towels in the jungle either, so he felt that was a fair thing to dislike. Leaving the towel on top of his head so he could enjoy the, now damp, warmth, Eros went back over to the tub and looked around for a way to drain the water. He eventually located a promising button near where the water came out labeled "drain" and pushed it, smiling proudly when that did the trick and the water started to do just that.

Unbeknownst to Eros, a man who was not quite Handsome Jack was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom and eyeing Eros' naked form. Jack had a bad habit of calling everyone a kid even when they were clearly older than him and Timothy had been half expecting an actual child given Jack's instructions to "keep the kid entertained and happy 'til I get back or I'll take a potato peeler to you until I find the real TimTam under all that sexy skin **and then** I'll force you to get it all put back on". Okay, so it'd been more a threat than instructions, but the point still stood! This was not a kid, this was a surprisingly curvy adult that Timothy was lamenting not getting to watch run around naked for the foreseeable future.

When Eros started to turn back around, Timothy schooled his face into his cockiest Handsome Jack smirk and bounced his eyebrows when Eros let out a surprised little "oh" and slowly removed the towel from his head. "Brought ya somethin', cupcake." He said, holding up a small pile of clothes Jack had "double rushed" over. It was an insane effort to not ogle Eros as he came over naked and shameless and Timothy, despite Jack's best efforts, had always been a weak man. Needless to say, he failed and took a couple quick peaks at Eros while he was taking the clothes from his hands.

Perhaps Eros' most note-worthy feature were the tattoos he was covered from neck to feet in. They were a vibrant purple, reminding Timothy of Eridium, and were glowing just faintly. What was really weird, though, was the fact that they were _covering_ Eros. Timothy had always heard Siren tattoos only formed on one side of their body. Besides that, it also quickly became clear that Eros only _appeared_ curvy from the back. It was actually only the natural swell of his ass mixed with how skinny he was that created the illusion. Despite that, he did appear to have some muscle definition going on. Confusing, all in all. Confusing, but still fairly appealing.

Deciding he couldn't very well watch Eros get dressed, even if he **had** already seen everything and even if it didn't seem like Eros cared, Timothy grabbed his tray of food and the wine and carried them into the living room. He hadn't been given permission to hang out in Jack's bedroom so he'd have to try to casually keep Eros out of there. Setting the food down, Timothy turned to go back to the bathroom but froze in shock when he instead found Eros standing not too far behind him. He recovered quickly and offered the other man a grin. "You're real quiet, kitten." He laughed, trying to sound casual, and plopped down on a couch like he owned it, hoping like always that it seemed like he did.

Eyeing the man before him, Eros tilted his head slightly and slowly moved to join him. He kept his eyes on him the entire time he sunk slowly down onto the couch and once the man's comfortable mask started to slip and get tight around the edges, Eros decided to ask what was on his mind. "Who are you?" He asked softly, tone as curious as his eyes.

Scoffing out a laugh, Timothy spread his arms and motioned to himself. "I'm Handsome Jack, baby!" He laughed again, lowering his arms and raising a quizzical eyebrow at Eros. "I believe we've already been acquainted." When Eros simply stared at him, Timothy started to get nervous. Jack had said he was a Siren and while that collar was supposed to mean Eros couldn't use any of his freaky Siren powers on him, all of the Sirens Timothy had ever heard of didn't really need their powers to ruin your day; their powers were just a bonus.

Sure enough, Timothy soon found himself on his back with one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet holding his arms down with surprisingly strong hands and straddling his hips. Mind scrambling, Timothy pulled up his most confident grin and cocked an eyebrow at Eros. "Well, if you wanted me on my back, you could've just asked, sweetheart." He teased, forcing himself to relax and settling into a smirk with as much false calm as he could muster. "Though, I gotta say, I do kinda like your _take charge_ attitude."

Leaning in close to this not-Jack's face, Eros took in how perfectly it matched the actual Jack's. They had the same synthetic skin attached to their faces in the exact same places by the same number of hinges. They had the same eye-colors, the same skin tone, even the same hair color complete with the same exactly matching grey streak on the top. They were so similar, identical even, but this one was different somehow. There was just something about him.

 _Danger._ Suddenly Eros realized he didn't feel like he was in danger around this Jack; that was the difference. Keeping his face fairly neutral even as he grinned internally, Eros settled all his weight on the man under him and tilted his head slightly. "You finished all those preparations you mentioned?" He asked, tone as neutral as his face.

Shrugging a bit despite the hands holding his wrists down, Timothy grinned. "I'm efficient, what can I say?"

"Very." Eros agreed, a smirk tugging at his mouth that he had to fight back quite viciously. "Especially since you said you'd be gone all night."

"All night!?" Timothy shouted before he could stop himself, eyes widening in horror at his slip.

Before the man under him could try to play off his outburst, Eros grinned triumphantly. "What's wrong? Afraid I'll figure out who you are if we're alone that long?"

Sighing in defeat, Timothy dropped his confident act, not that he'd been doing a very good job to begin with, but still. "Alright, you caught me. I'm not legally allowed to tell you my name, but, off the record, I wouldn't mind if you called me Tim."

"Tim." Eros hummed, nodding after a bit and getting off of him. "Why do you look like Jack?" He asked, grabbing a bit of food from his platter and stuffing it in his mouth.

"It's my job." Timothy replied after sitting up and readjusting himself on the couch. "I'm a Handsome Jack body double. It's my job to look, sound, and act like Jack.

Chasing his morsel down with a swallow of wine, straight from the bottle as he'd forgotten his glass in the bathroom, Eros nodded. "Why?"

"Jack's a very important man with alot of things to do. He can't always get to everything but he needs to look like he can do it all, so that's where I come in." Timothy explained, motioning at himself and shrugging, a self-deprecating little smile on his face. "Less important knock-off Jack at your service."

Humming, Eros grabbed another treat from the tray and then motioned at it invitingly before stuffing it in his mouth. Timothy simply shook his head, reaching into his jacket pocket and taking out a little golden square. "I got all I need right here." He informed, taking the gold from the square to reveal brown underneath and popping the brown into his mouth. Eros realized his expression must've been one of curiosity because Timothy took another square from his jacket and offered it to him.

Tilting his head curiously, Eros took the square and removed the golden wrapper like he'd seen Timothy do. He then swallowed his current mouthful and put the small brown square in his mouth. When he bit down, warm sweet liquid like nothing he'd ever tasted before flooded his tongue and his eyes widened.

Snorting hard, Timothy quickly covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Your face--" He started, cutting off into giggles he couldn't stifle before taking a quick breath to keep talking, "Have you never tasted chocolate before?"

"I've never had--" Eros motioned at the plate of food on the coffee table, "-- **any** of this stuff before. But **that** \--" He pointed at Timothy's pocket, his eyes still wide in awe, "--was _really good_."

Chuckling a bit more, Timothy took a handful of chocolates, all of them different shapes, sizes, and colors, and offered them to Eros. "The creme nuggets are my favorite." He informed, watching Eros in amusement as he opened one of the chocolates he'd given him and popped it in his mouth with a happy hum. "So, if you don't mind me--" Suddenly Timothy broke off with a gasp and Eros looked over his shoulder curiously to see what had caught his attention.

A small grey hairless animal was coming from Jack's room and while Eros tilted his head curiously, Timothy squealed softly and made some very high-pitched cooing noises that might've been words. The animal raised its tail and made a rather pretty sound with its mouth before coming over and hopping onto Timothy's lap. It started to rumble loudly as Timothy began petting it and then Timothy realized Eros was watching him curiously and he flushed, Eros' eyes widening as the synthetic skin actually changed color with the tips of his ears.

"Uh, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Jack that I made that sound." Timothy muttered, smiling nervously. When Eros nodded, the smile turned grateful and he cleared his throat lightly before motioning at the animal now pressing its claws repeatedly into his leg. "This is Scrote." He introduced, grimacing a bit at the name but still smiling. "She's Jack's cat. You can pet her if you want, she's real friendly."

Humming softly, Eros reached over slowly, freezing when Scrote looked at his hand. She gave it a sniff and then bumped it with her little bald head, making Eros smile. "She's so soft." He noted, stroking down her body and marveling at how soft and warm she was despite how wrinkly and naked she looked. "Doesn't that hurt?" Eros asked after a bit, looking down at Timothy's lap and then at his smiling face.

"A little. It's a sign of affection, though." He replied, figuring from Eros' reaction that he'd never seen a cat before. Which was a real shame, everyone deserved to know about cats. In fact, cats were one of the very few things he and Jack naturally agreed on. Most everything else Timothy had had to take great pains to learn and memorize and greater pains to trick his brain into agreeing with Jack on.

"She hurts you to show affection?" Eros asked, humming softly when Timothy shrugged lightly. "Weird little animal." He murmured, smiling when Scrote made that nice sound again. "Cute, though."

Nodding in agreement, Timothy suddenly remembered that he'd been about to ask Eros something and looked at him. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you not know about chocolate and cats? Where are you from?" Even Pandorans knew about chocolate and since Eros wasn't a feral bandit like most of the _human_ population of Pandora, he'd either had one sad childhood or he wasn't from Pandora.

Shrugging lightly, Eros took a sip of the wine to wash down his chocolate and realized that was a really good combination. He took another sip of the wine before answering Timothy properly. "I'm not sure. I know I lived where there were alot of trees. There were some people. I learned things from them, like how to talk, but I only ate things I could find in the jungle and I've never seen an animal like Scrote."

There were definitely no jungles on Pandora. No jungles on any of the nearby planets, either. The closest jungle planet Timothy could think of was really more of a swamp-land and there was no way Eros had learned to talk from the humans that lived _there_ since he didn't talk like a bumpkin. "Wow." Timothy muttered after a bit, eyeing Eros curiously now. "What, uh, what about family?" He asked tentatively, hoping he wasn't crossing any lines since Jack would absolutely make good on his threat and then some if Timothy upset Eros and he found out.

"I don't have a family." Eros replied, shrugging lightly when Timothy looked bothered and popping another chocolate into his mouth. "I remember a woman who held me once when I was small, but I don't remember her face." He offered, pausing to think about it and humming lightly after a moment, "I'm not sure she really existed." He added, realizing that hadn't helped when Timothy's frown deepened and deciding to stop talking and take a gulp of his wine instead.

It suddenly occurred to Timothy that Eros was all alone in the world. No one would miss him when he disappeared into Jack's labs and no one would care if he never came back up. Taking a breath, Timothy forced down a pang of sympathy with a ball of vanilla liqueur-filled white chocolate and a shrug. "Who needs family anyway, right?" He offered, flashing Eros a grin. "Mine all think I'm dead. It's liberating not having anyone."

"Lonely." Eros said quietly, knowing the feeling of not having anyone for what it was even as he'd gotten used to feeling it a long, long time ago.

Smiling wider to hide anything real from getting onto his face, Timothy nudged Eros lightly, Scrote deciding she'd had enough attention when the action jostled her and jumping off his lap. "Well, you don't gotta worry about that anymore, kiddo! You got Handsome Jack now." He paused, waving his hand to and fro a bit in a _wellll_ gesture, "And slightly less-handsome not-Jack too."

Smiling a bit at Timothy's mannerisms, Eros nodded. "We'll see." He hummed lightly, looking down before he could see the frown Timothy shot him and picking out a different chocolate to try.

_Meanwhile in Control Core Angel_

"Good news, Angel!" Jack shouted as he entered her room, clapping his hands together and going to stand near his daughter as she phased through the Echo-Net. "I'm not gonna need those Vault Hunters alive after all, so you won't have to play helpful with them anymore! You can just ghost 'em, gimme the location, and--" Jack was cut off as the sound of a gunshot and shouting came from one of Angel's holographic screens and he looked over curiously when she enlarged it.

It looked like one of the Vault Hunters, _Ashton? Axel?_ , had just shot the CL4P-TP unit that was supposed to be helping them get to Sanctuary. He was currently being yelled at by the Siren for shooting their guide but he seriously looked like he couldn't give less of a shit and Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Did he seriously just shoot their supposed only key into Sanctuary?"

"It would appear so." Angel replied, frowning.

"That's hilarious!" Jack laughed, coming closer and peering over Angel's shoulder at the screen. "Which one is he, again?"

"Axton, the commando." Angel replied, glancing over at Jack and raising an eyebrow at the curious look on his face.

"Look, Maya, that fuckin' robot said this boat ride was gonna be fifteen hours long!" Axton shouted, cutting off the Siren, Maya. "I wasn't about to listen to him chatter for fifteen fucking hours! Zer0 can drive the boat! Can't you, Zer0?" He hollered, looking over his shoulder at the robot?, man?, thing?, Zer0, who was indeed already at the boat's controls. Zer0 shot the team a thumb's up without turning around and Axton looked at Maya. "See? They've got this. We don't need that annoying little shit-bot."

"He was supposed to get us into Sanctuary, Axton!" Maya shouted, looking to the final member of their motley little gang. "A little back-up here, Sal?"

The short one, Sal, shrugged. "I'm with Axton on this one. He _was_ **really** annoying."

"How hard could it be to get into Sanctuary without him?" Axton said, crossing his arms as Maya flung her arms up in indignance. "We just roll up, go "hey, we're here to deal with your Handsome Jack problem", and if they don't believe us--"

"What? We kill them too?" Maya interrupted, glaring at Axton in clear annoyance.

Grinning in a way that intrigued Jack greatly, Axton shrugged. "I mean--"

"Axton!"

Groaning, Axton rolled his eyes dramatically. "Joking! Fuck, you know we're basically mercenaries as Vault Hunters, right? It's alright to be morally questionable."

"Huh." Jack muttered, eyeing Axton as Maya went back to yelling. "You know what? Change of my change of plans." He said, pointing at Axton. "Patch me into his Echo. Only his." After a brief moment, Angel gave Jack a nod and Jack grinned, putting on his most charming voice and walking a few steps away from Angel. "Hey there, kiddo, you remember me, I'm sure." He started, glancing back to see that Axton was frowning a bit, which Maya didn't seem to be taking well.

"Do me a solid and don't say anything. I got a proposition for you and only you seeing as you just did the whole galaxy a favor and got rid of the last claptrap unit in existence." Jack leaned his hip on one of the machines he couldn't accidentally fuck up and watched Axton's face crack into a smile which apparently pissed off Maya enough that she gave up with a loud huff and stomped away.

Jack was waiting patiently for Axton to move to an isolated area of the boat near the railing before he carried on, but then Axton surprised him by talking instead. "Got alotta nerve tryin' to _proposition_ me for anything considering you tried to kill me." He murmured, loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the water they were cutting through but quiet enough that none of the other Vault Hunters would hear him.

"Look, sweetheart, if I had actually wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Now, are you interested in what I've got for you or should I just sink that piece of crap you're on now and save my loaders the trouble later?" Jack asked, smirking despite himself at Axton's gall. It took some cajones to sass someone as powerful as himself, after all.

"You're lucky you're pretty, cuz that personality of yours is seriously lacking." Axton replied, grinning at the indignant scoff he got from Jack with his jab. "So, what's the _hero of Pandora_ want with a filthy fucking bandit like me, anyway?" He asked before Jack could reply, making sure to put a sarcastic emphasis on _hero of Pandora_.

Deciding after a brief internal struggle that Axton was hot, and potentially valuable, enough for him to let that one slide, Jack took a calming breath and carried on. "Well, I've been watching you work for awhile now, kitten, and I think it'd be a damn shame to waste so much raw potential by burying you in a shallow grave with the rest of the filth you rolled in with." He drawled, keeping a certain charm to his voice even as he insulted the people he sincerely hoped Axton hadn't become too attached to. "So, how's about you ditch those Vault Hunters and come work for me instead?"

Covering his mouth to stifle a rather incriminating bark of laughter, Axton mouthed a _what the fuck?_ and shot his incredulous look at the icy water beneath him since there was no cocky tyrants around to aim it at. "Seriously? After you tried to kill me?"

"Wow, you're _really_ hung up on that." Jack mumbled, sighing and folding his arms over his chest as he eyed the flickering image of Axton still presented on one of Angel's screens. "Look, I know you crave danger like a junkie, so you can't tell me you wouldn't be just as happy if this was a trap." He accused, grinning in triumph when that got a quiet chuckle from the commando.

"Got me there, I guess." He mumbled, drumming his fingers against the railing he was leaning on. "What's the deal, exactly? Why should I come work _for_ you instead of _against_ you?"

"All **you** have to do is come swear your allegiance to me and I'll make you richer than you've ever dreamed, more famous than you'll know how to deal with, and give all the thrill and danger you can handle." Jack replied, his voice somewhat harder now as he used his business voice. "You can't tell me it doesn't sound like a pretty sweet deal, kitten."

"Too sweet. There's gotta be a catch." Axton replied, sounding very much like he wasn't buying what Jack was selling.

"What, unwavering obedience and loyalty not enough of a catch for you, pumpkin?" Jack asked, laughing a bit, "You might be more cut out to work for me than I thought."

"Just what I always wanted: to be cut out for working for a tyrannical businessman with an ego three times the size of the planet I'm currently standing on." Axton muttered sarcastically, not entirely sure why he was poking Jack so hard considering his offer _was_ genuinely tempting. Maybe he was testing him, seeing if he'd snap and make the decision easier. Axton hadn't ever been particularly loyal, it'd been one of the big reasons he'd been set to be executed by Dahl once upon a time, but he'd survived a murder attempt with the people he was with and he'd survived everything this wild planet had thrown at them with their help. It was making him feel uncertain about joining the guy who'd tried to kill them all in the first place.

" _Ouch._ " Jack huffed, his voice mock hurt. "I mean, _tyrannical_ , really? Though, I _am_ sorta impressed. I mean, that's a pretty big word for a bandit. Four whole syllables and everything." He drawled condescendingly, grinning and finding himself all the more intrigued by the man on the other end of the screen when Axton didn't so much as ruffle from his comments.

"Not all us bandits are savages too." Axton replied easily, straightening up from the railing he'd been leaning on. "I'm interested. If working for you really turns out to be everything you say, you might even have a deal."

A beat went by before Jack realized he hadn't just misheard that and then he grinned sharply. "I'll send over the details for where to meet me when you get closer to land. Rest up before then, princess. You're gonna need all your energy to keep up with Hyperion." Axton simply snorted and cut the call but that was just as well, Jack had gotten what he wanted.

"As I was saying when I came in here, you don't need to play helpful with the Vault Hunters anymore, Angel-cake!" Jack announced, strolling back over to Angel and flashing her a big grin. "However, I _am_ still gonna need you to make sure they don't die before they make landfall. You can totally ghost 'em after that, though."

"What changed?" Angel asked, tilting her head slightly. The last she'd been told, Jack needed Maya so he could get the Vault Key charged. Angel wasn't powerful enough to do it by herself, after all, and Jack, for all of his poor qualities, at least wasn't willing to risk hurting her to dose her with enough Eridium to **make** her strong enough.

"Daddy got himself a Siren." Jack replied, moving his hand in a circular motion, "Well, y'know, _another_ Siren. Besides you." He grinned, clapping his hands together and rubbing them excitedly. "I can pump _him_ full of all the Eridium I need to. With your powers combined, I'll have that Vault Key charged in no time."

" _Him?_ " Angel asked, frowning in confusion, "But I thought--"

"Yeah, so did I." Jack interrupted, waving away Angel's unfinished thought and shrugging a bit. "Doesn't matter what we thought now, princess! What matters is everything is coming together." He reached over and squished Angel's cheeks between his hands and Angel couldn't help but smile a little, having not seen her father in such high spirits in a long time. "Soon I'll have the Warrior and then I'll have the galaxy." Jack chuckled then, his grin getting sharper and his eyes darkening, Angel's own small smile falling instantly. "And then the universe." His hands fell slowly from Angel's face as his mind wandered, but then Jack snapped back to the present and his grin softened again, his eyes following suit as he focused on his baby girl. "It's gonna be great, Angel-baby."

Not quite able to find her voice, Angel simply nodded, allowing Jack to peck her on the forehead and then watching him leave the room. Jack had so many big plans that it was sometimes a little mind-boggling so Angel tried to mostly focus on the big one. Wake the Warrior. Jack had promised so many things if that could be done and she hoped mostly that her getting to disconnect from the Echo-Net would be one of the things he'd meant when he'd promised it so long ago.

With the thought of not having to spend all her time spying on potential _everythings_ for Jack filling her, Angel started reconciling with the idea of abandoning the band of misfits she'd sort of started to grow attached to. She needed to be tough, like Jack always told her, be tough and be cold and do what was best for her. What was best for her was listening to Jack and if he wanted her to ditch the Vault Hunters, that's what she'd do. Taking a breath to steel that fresh resolve, Angel gave a firm nod to herself and got back to work keeping an eye on the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not believe how hard it was to find the balance between keeping Timothy, Axton, and Angel in character while still twisting them enough to fit into the AU. Axton was the easiest and I cheated with Timothy, but Angel??? Woof. She was a challenge.


End file.
